


A fishy deal

by LuckyPhantom



Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of OC's, Abused Todoroki Shouto, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Auction, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou doens't believe in the force, Bakugou is a great spy, Cute Todoroki Shouto, I made up the planet, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jedi Midoriya Izuku, Jedi in training Midoriya Izuku, May the Force Be With You, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Pilot Uraraka Ochako, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Rebel spy Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Spy Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto in Love, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, auctioning live animals, it doesn't fit in the star wars timeline at ALL, mermaid todoroki shouto, midoriya izuku has the force, shady auction, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPhantom/pseuds/LuckyPhantom
Summary: For Bakugou Katsuki, Shal was nothing. Just another stop on his journey.He despised everything about the place, from the individuals who resided there, to the smog-filled skies. He couldn’t wait to get off this planet.Unfortunately, that was not up to him.Or Bakugou Katsuki, a rebel spy, attends an auction and leaves with more than just intel.MerMay day 4: Star Wars
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A fishy deal

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO much fun to write, but I had to do a ton of research.
> 
> MerMay day 4: Star Wars. May the fourth be with you!!

Shal was a desperate planet, covered by steel and cities. Nothing organic was left, not a single plant or animal. It had no native people, rather serving as a host for all others. People from all across the galaxy lived there, although it was a dark place to live. 

Most occupants were criminals. Rebellion fighters hiding from the Republic, smugglers gaining or losing cargo, gamblers and thieves enjoying the lawless government, you name it, they were here. You didn’t talk to your neighbour, you locked your door, you carried your prized possessions with you at all times.

Buildings reached into the sky and into the ground, creeping into every crevice. Shal didn’t have a sun, rather relying on it’s burning core for heat. The sky was a permanent black, the hours of the day determined by the stars. As such generations born and died deep under the ground, never knowing the beauty of space.

This was one of the few places in the galaxy where you could find _everything_ you wanted. Things you didn’t even know you wanted. Things you _needed._

For Bakugou Katsuki, Shal was nothing. Just another stop on his journey. 

He despised everything about place, from the individuals who resided there, to the smog-filled skies. He couldn’t wait to get off this planet.

Unfortunately, that was not up to him. 

He had to wait for an auction market, to find some extra who was going to give him intel. To keep his cover, he had a couple million creds sitting pretty in his false bank account. 

He’d buy some cheap trinket (something he could throw at Deku), get the intel, and then he’d get the hell outta dodge.

As he trudged down the packed and filthy streets, he went over his cover story.

_My name is Zero. I’m passing through. I’m from Bespin. I’m heading back there tomorrow, to see my family. I have a few creds, so I thought it might be worth buying something for cheap._

He sighed.

_Why am I always the one getting my boots dirty?_

Brushing through a group of Zabraks, he gritted his teeth.

He knew why. Round face was too busy becoming the fleet’s star pilot, Deku had his head up his ass ‘learning the jedi ways’ (a bunch of bullshit if you asked him), and the disaster duo was stuck ferrying supplies from Cato Neimoidia and Alderaan.

So. Here he was.

About to smile and kiss the warty ass of everyone he saw.

_Fucking great._

With a roll of his eyes, he broke through the throng, the auction market lain before him. 

Bright neon lights flickered from every stall, the sharp colours glaring up at him and reflected in the many puddles of brown water. Stalls were crammed together, with at least three people to each one. The remaining space was just enough to squeeze through, although Katsuki pitied any larger race. Noises and smells assaulted him from every angle, each clashing horribly from the next. The posher places had little private rooms to conduct the selling, but most stall-owners were just yelling numbers into the crowd. 

_Right. Down to business._

For the next hour or so, he flitted around the stalls, nothing catching his eye. He had to duck sideways a couple of times after seeing someone he recognised (and not in a good way), and once he did a full one-eighty upon seeing the unmistakable symbol of the Black Sun.

He was irritated beyond relief when he _finally_ found his informant, a dark-skinned Togrutan woman who winked at him before slipping a drive in his ratty leather jacket’s pocket. 

Perfect.

Making a show of checking his pockets, Katsuki moved it to his inner pocket, the one with the hole he cut so that anything in it would fall into the lining of the jacket. 

Mingling with the crowd outside a blaster shop, he tried to make himself look interested. In all honestly, he had plenty of blasters, and he knew that these would defect in some way or another before he had even left the atmosphere. 

“Ah, I see you eyeing up my collection!” The stall-keeper boomed, a large Trandoshan. He leaned his scaled forearms on the thin metal storefront as he visibly eyed Katsuki up and down. “We have everything, from E-11 rifles to BlasTech A280’s! So, what are ya looking for?” 

Feining interest, he leaned forward, examining some of the more flashy guns in front of him.

_I’ll just barter for some pistol. That should be enough to shake any suspicious eyes._

“Hm. I’m looking for something small, but packing heat. Just a small thing in case something happens, you know?” He knew the gun he’d described was expensive as hell, but that was just part of the process. 

As he’d expected, the shopkeeper’s yellow eyes widened, a small spark of that telltale greed shining through them. “Ah, of course! How about…” He turned to the racks of weapons behind him, before picking a small, blocky pistol. “…This! A perfectly working BlasTech DL-44, never been used before!” 

Katsuki leaned in for a closer inspection, trained eyes darting over the battered parts, hidden under a fresh paint job. “Oh, that’d do me fine. But it’s a little too chunky for me. You got anything smaller?”

“Not without trading firepower. This is the heaviest hitter I have with pistols.” He placed it on the counter space, crossing his arms. 

“Ah, alright then. How much?” Katsuki pretended to look for his payment chip, digging in a few back pockets for emphasis. 

“Five hundred.”

Katsuki blinked in surprise, actually not expecting it to cost that much. A pistol like this was with half that, at prime condition.

“You’re lucky we’re a buy now stall eh?” He winked. “Otherwise this price would be a lot higher.”

Whatever. It wasn’t the money was his.

He nodded, raising his eyebrows in false realisation. The shopkeeper grinned, before holding his hand out for the chip.

Katsuki was about to hand it over when a loud shout made him pause.

“LAST CHANCE TO SEE THE MERMAID! AUCTION IN FIVE MINUTES!” 

_Mermaid?_

“Your chip, please.” Clearly realising he was about to lose a customer, the Trandoshan’s voice grew aggressive, trying to scare Katsuki into paying. 

“Sorry. I’ll come back.” They both knew this was a lie, but at least Katsuki had said it. 

He merged with the incoming crowd, presumably all heading to the supposed mermaid. 

It couldn’t be real. Could it? 

He shook his head. Of course it wasn’t real. Mermaids were a dumb human legend that had spread like wildfire across the galaxy. A half fish, half man? Sure, he’d seen some crazy looking races, but nothing even close to that. 

And yet, Katsuki let his feet carry him to the stall, passing the Chiss that was still shouting over the throng.

The stall was the largest here by far, a sprawling thing that took up almost triple what the others did. They’d set it up like a maze, the walls made of tanks, each glowing a different colour. 

_No doubt trying to catch their customers attention. They play the mermaid ruse, and when everyone realises it isn’t real, they’re already here, ready to empty their full pockets on things that are close enough._

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the blatant attempt to lure in an audience. At least everyone else had the tact to try to hide it. 

He didn’t look at any of the tanks, refusing to give the stall owners the satisfaction (even if they’d never know). That didn’t stop the others around him, almost everyone glancing around.

After a few corners, the stall lead up to a large tent, the fabric a rich wine colour and a soft blue light glowing from the small opening. 

_Time to see this ‘mermaid’._

Expecting some large fish or eel, Katsuki’s jaw dropped as he took in the tank.

It was a few meters away, behind rows of chairs, but it was very clear even from this distance that the damn thing was _real._

It was twice as long as he was tall, a long thick tail making up about two-thirds of that length. White and red scales battled for dominance, each blinding in their brightness. Even his hair was a mix of those two colours, the strands twining together. Scales melted into pale skin, a human torso with sculpted muscles and a handsome face. More scales wrapped around his back, rippling fins dotting its body. 

It was rolling in the tank, a webbed and taloned hand covering his left eye. His right one was darting around wildly, a stormy grey that pierced through Katsuki’s skin. 

And then the clear mistreatment of the creature was apparent to Katsuki, his sharp eyes picking up all the details they probably didn’t want anyone to see. 

How the water was actually a shade of brown, the blue lights behind it making it look clear. 

How small the tank actually was, barely big enough for him to roll over and forcing the end of his tail back on itself.

Hell, how he had a hand plastered to his face, probably hiding an injury. 

_I have to get him out._

His brain raced through ways to save this poor creature, from buying him to stealing him. 

But… Why hadn’t he tried to break out? Even suffocating would be better than what he’s going through, and it wasn’t like he couldn’t do it. Those talons were no joke, nor were the sharp edges to his fins.

 _Too hurt and disoriented to do anything._ His brain supplied, and Katsuki found himself agreeing.

He quickly ran through ways to facilitate him, mentally running through the rooms on his ship.

_The Dragonstar doesn’t have pool… but I could flood the games room. I never use it anyways._

Yes. That would have to do. 

As if he could read his mind, a silver eye locked onto Katsuki, full of swirling emotions that he couldn’t even begin to name. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone else! Welcome to the auction for lot fifteen, the specimen from Lioria! Take a seat, and let the bidding begin!” The chiss man from the front was back, presumably as the auctioneer, done up in a pale suit jacket. Now that Katsuki could get a good look at him, he was missing an eye, and a good chunk of his ear.

Katsuki snapped out of his daze, sliding into the nearest chair. _Shit._

_Lioria? I’ve never heard of it. Does it even exist?_

He could figure out his home planet later. Cursing himself for letting his thoughts distract him like that, Katsuki resigned himself to plan B.

Buying.

“Is that ten thousand, to the lovely Twi’lek?” The lady in question nodded, her lekku wound in silver chains. “Do I hear twenty thousand?”

Katsuki raised his hand.

“Twenty thousand to the blond down the back! Thirty thousand, do I head thirty thousand?” Someone else raised their hand, but Katsuki couldn’t get a good look at him.

“Thirty thousand to the gentleman in the front row! Do I hear…“ 

A flash of silver caught Katsuki’s eye, and he was shocked to see the mermaid still staring at him. 

“…Seventy thousand! Seventy thousand to the Twi’lek! Do I hear-“

Without looking away, Katsuki raised his hand. 

“Eighty thousand! Eighty thousand! Anyone else? Do I hear ninety?” 

Silence.

“Going once…And ninety to the Twi’lek!”

Katsuki raised his hand.

“One _hundred_ thousand! Do I have any takers?”

Heads turned. He was drawing unnecessary attention to himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The part of his brain that nagged and nagged until he did the right thing was going haywire right now, and just like when he joined the rebellion, he couldn’t ignore it.

 _Bid higher. I_ dare _you._

“Going once….” The chiss raised his hand.

Go on. He glared at the room, a contrasting mix of wealthy and curious. 

“Going twice…” The mermaid’s eye was fixated on that hand, as if he knew what it meant.

“And…” The auctioneer paused, waiting for a last minute bid.

_Just do it._

“Sold!”

_Fucking finally._

Relief washed over Katsuki, his muscles relaxing as he looked to the tank. Once again, he has his eye fixed on Katsuki. 

Disappointed murmurs ran through the crowd, people slowly dispersing. 

“Would the winner come up here for payment and collection?” 

He got up, sauntering to the podium. The was chiss already holding the chip reader and extended it to him as he neared. Without preamble, Katsuki dashed the chip in the reader, not even bothered to check if the price was correct.

He did it. He bought the mermaid. 

“Thank you for your purchase. Are you leaving now?”

He nodded, returning his chip to his pocket. 

“Perfect. If you would be so kind as to enter the docking pad your ship is at, and we’ll get it there within the hour.”

Nodding again, he entered the seven digits. 

Several people were already hauling the tank onto the set of automated rails that lead to the hangers.

Satisfied, Katsuki left.

—xXx—

Katsuki flicked on the comms, sliding into the pilot’s seat. “Hey, Deku?” 

“Yes, Kacchan?” 

“I, uh, I bought a mermaid.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

“You heard me right, Deku. There’s a fucking mermaid in my games room.” Glancing to the monitor to his left, he watched said mermaid coast past the camera, happily twirling.

“Okay. Okay. It’s real? Of course, it must be if you believe it. Okay. I’ll have something ready for when you get back.” 

“Great. Also, maybe some first aid supplies.”

“What?! Are they hurt? What happened-“

“He, and I think whoever caught him gave it to him. It’s a nasty gash over his left eye. A miracle the eye is still intact.”

“Alright. I’ll get it all ready.”

“Bye.” With a grunt, he turned off comms, and double-checked the game room’s doors. 

With all doors sealed and triple-locked, Katsuki fired the engines, and soon Shal was long behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up two planets (Shal and Lioria), but everything else is actually in Star Wars (i hope).
> 
> I decided to skip day three (sunset), because it would have been boring and I really wanted to get this one out for the 4th. Hope you guys understand!


End file.
